What if
by LadyMiki16
Summary: A series of "what ifs" one-shots everyone knows Death Note has. Readers please send me your "what ifs" via Review or message!
1. Chapter 1:What if Mello won?

**Hello! ^.^ I've decided to make a new story following all the "What If's" every anime seems to have! This is my death note version! I also have an Ouran High School Host Club one if you'd like to check it out! Also it'd be great considering this story can't go on without more idea's if you'd all please either review or message me giving me more "What ifs" you'd like to see get written! Anyway here's chapter one! ~Miki-chan~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: What If Mello Became L's Successor?<p>

L is dead.

The computer screen flashed and then turned off.

'_So that's it huh?' _Rodger thought as the grabbed for the telephone. "Please get me Mello and Near." He said clearly into the receiver.

Seconds later the two were being shoveled into the room. Mello with a slab of chocolate, which he brutally shoved into his pocket. Near with a puzzle he'd begun to set up upon the floor as Rodger spoke.

"L is dead" he said in monotone repeating the exact words which had popped upon his screen moments before. Mello's face turned into a mass mixture of feelings. Surprise, Sadness, Excitement. All in one.

"Tell Us!" Mello screamed suddenly. "Tell us who he chose! Who is his successor?" Mello seemed to be breathing rather hard. His chest compressing up and down profusely.

"Well it seems he had just chosen…" I Sighed. Near's face had a chilling, confident smirk set upon it. Mello's eyes had a gleam of certainty to them, as if he'd already known the outcome before I even said it.

"He has chosen Mello." The looks on both the boys faces were really I sight to see. Mello looked as if he was going to have an aneurism any second. Near looked like he was waiting for the punch line.

"This isn't funny Rodger. Tell us the truth." He said calmly. "But Near, I'm sorry to tell you this is the truth… Mello has won."

Just then something happened that everyone in the world had been waiting to see. Near flipped.

"B-b-but that's impossible! Mello always loses! Mello always will lose! I'm Near, the rightful successor!" as he said that he stormed from the room.

'_Mello huh? L you've made a bad decision' _He thought as he walked at a slow pace to his rooms to pack his things. He needed to get out of this place.

'_What will I do now?' _he sighed _'I know!'_ just then a spark ignited the fire that set him off for the rest of the time, until Kira may be caught. _'I'll catch that murderer on my own'_ he sneered. '_Before that disgusting new L'_

'_And if that doesn't work there's always the mafia…' _

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for the first in a new line of stories! . I'm so excited to start this new story! Please review, request, subscribe, and favorite!<strong>

**"Eat, Pray, Justice." ~Miki-chan~**


	2. Chapter 2:What if Light was gay?

**Hi There! And welcome to What If Death Note Version chapter 2! I'd like to thank the following person:**

**Miikachan**

**For giving me my first review and also giving me the what if for this chapter!**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: What if Light was gay?<strong>_

"Dad… I'm gay." My eyes were locked into my father's waiting for the fateful answer that could break our family forever.

"Well…. DUH!" My dad broke into a joyful laughter while all I could to was stand frozen, unbelieving.

"You-you knew?" I said. My voice quivering at the horrible thought of when my father must have caught on.

"Who doesn't?" he said calmly.

"When… When did you figure it out?" My eyes were now bulging out of my head, my mind racing with uncontrollable thoughts of all the boys I brought home saying they were 'just friends'.

"When I first saw the way you looked at Ryuuzaki, by the way he knows too, so does the entire task force. Matsuda finds it quite entertaining."

I was quite embarrassed. It wasn't like Ryuuzaki was my first crush or anything but he was the one I fell for the hardest. A passion at first glance, believe it or not. And the worst part of it all was my dad being so cool about it. I was expecting at least a thrown chair or maybe a few tears of anger. Not tears caused by laughter.

"So should we be off now?" He said.

God Damnit! I forgot all about the investigation teams meeting today. Now I'd have to face everyone, who must've known before I did.

"I can't wait to tell your mother." A small smirk on his face. "I won the bet."

"A Bet?"

He started laughing profusely. So much so that he chocked a bit.

"We had a bet about how long it'd take for you to come out… she said a year. I said a week."

And with that he strode out of our house and into the car, waving his hand with a sign that meant I must come too. I did so reluctantly.

W e were at headquarters in less than ten minutes. A record... of course.

The meeting was already taking place when we stepping into the doors.

"I don't think that'd be proper, Matsuda." L-erm Ryuuzaki was saying.

"But-But- if we'd just bribe Kira I think he'd stop!" Matsuda argued back.

"What's all this about?" I said very confused. Everyone looked like they were going to have a heart attack themselves as Matsuda was speaking.

"Matsuda thinks we can defeat Kira by making sure that they only report crimes made by women. He believes he must have a soft spot for pretty girls and that he might stop killing once he realizes he's harmed them but I believe this to be very irrational." Ryuuzaki explained, giving Matsuda death glares all the way through.

"I agree that Kira would never stop killing just for women… plus that's a plan formed by Matsuda so it would never work…" I analyzed.

"Hey I think it's a perfectl-"

"Anyway" I continued. "Why do you think it's irrational besides the obvious reasons?"

Ryuuzaki looked up at me and smirked the way all people do when they know something surprising or at the very least, something unorthodox.

"There's a 97% chance that Kira is gay."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it… lol. Not my best at all but I thought it'd be nice to update! Please give me more what ifs because I'm fresh out!... This can't go on without you guys!<strong>

**Favorite, review, request, and subscribe!**

**"Eat, Pray, Kira." ~Miki-chan~**


	3. Chapt3:What if Lights Shinigami was Nu?

**Hello Guy! Yay! Chapter three! I'm very bubbly this morning with the house finally to myself so I can actually update this! :D I'd like to thank:**

**Aftershock (for this chapter's idea!)**

**mellofangirl**

**Miikachan**

**Melodramaticbox**

**I love my awesome reviewers! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: What if Light's Shinigami was Nu?<strong>_

"Gahhhhhh!" Light screamed as the creature slowly crept out of the shadows of his room.

"My name is Nu." It spoke with clear confidence, maybe even overly so.

"I'm a Shinigami."

"A Shinigami..." He began laughing furiously as it was clear he expected just that.

"Quiet down boy! There's nothing I hate more than noise." She rolled her eyes.

In fact she had many eyes, spotted all over her body, which itself was shaped like a slug.

"Well Nu… your name is quite ironic I myself plan to make a new world…" Light sneered.

"What do you mean by that... Light?" She said using his name for the first time.

"This world… it's rotting. We all might as well be Shinigami. All we do is kill, the planet, our family, our fellow humans. I plan on changing that with the death note you so graciously dropped. " He almost started to laugh again until he remembered her warning from earlier.

"Hmm… interesting. You know I have a tool you could use to help yourself on that quest." She smiled a very misleading smile considering the tone of voice she was using was quite sinister.

"What is it?" Light's eyes glimmered with excitement.

"A deal. A very simple deal." She sneered.

"What kind of deal?" Light was becoming impatient.

"An eye deal… you see, you can have the eyes of a Shinigami which enable you to see the life span and name of any human you look at, for the small price of half your life span."

"Uhh… no offense but… I'm very sure that I don't want eyes such as yours…" Light stuttered out, almost afraid of Nu's reaction.

She just laughed and smiled, this time the smile held no underlying cause. "Very well then."

She didn't know what is was about Light Yagami that she found so intriguing but as soon as she saw him from the Shinigami realm, on the day another usually bored and unsocial Shinigami had planned on killing him, which she talked his way out of it. She fell in love with him. Now she'd do anything for him.

After all she was quite more intelligent than anyone in the Shinigami realm so here she was most likely the smartest thing on Earth.

"So how do you plan on going about bringing a new world?" she enquired.

"Easy. I'm going to kill anyone who commits a crime until people have turned to the side of justice. Some people have already started to believe in this God they call Kira. It's not long before everyone does." He smirked at her triumphantly.

_That confidence was really going to kill him one day…_

"Say Nu… are you hungry? Do Shinigami eat? Have an apple." Light offered the red fruit he was about to be enjoying until her sudden appearance.

"An apple?" She took a tiny bite… and hacked it right out.

"Ughh" She moaned in disgust.

"What kind of vile creature would be able to consume such a thing…"

* * *

><p><strong>Well atleast it's done! I had trouble finding a way that I wanted to stop this one. So I left it at apples! Don't yea just love me? :3 In case you don't know who Nu is, she's a Shinigami listed in the book "Death Note 13: How to Read." That's where I found her in my book or I wouldn't have known either.<strong>

**Favorite, Review, Subscribe, and Request!**

**"Eat, Pray, Sugar Cubes." ~Miki-Chan~**


End file.
